The present invention relates to a debris guard that extends the height of the back wall of a bucket for a loader and which can be quickly installed to prevent rocks or other materials that might damage hydraulic components, lines and the like, from falling rearwardly. The debris guard is positioned in the center portions of the rear wall of the bucket during lifting, and can be easily removed when not needed.
Loader buckets and bulldozer blades with fixed upright extensions on the back wall have been used. These generally are inconvenient in most applications. In addition, many of the extensions that are presently known restrict visibility forwardly to see what is being scooped into the bucket or pushed with a bulldozer blade, so that the operator's view is restricted.